


Ускользающая красота

by victor_reno



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Almost drunk sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victor_reno/pseuds/victor_reno
Summary: Своевольный мальчик не спел гимн, рассердил тренера сборной и теперь президенту все расхлебывать.





	Ускользающая красота

Охранники улыбнулись на входе, музыка тут же полезла в уши, никуда от нее не деться, что поделать – пришел в ночной клуб, не в ресторан, получай всё, что с этим причитается. Первыми, кого заметил, стали Лола и Воислав. Про себя ругнулся – ну куда, а, завтра тренировка, ну получите вы у меня. Махнул рукой – их ничему так не научишь, пусть Влад с ними мучается, хватит с тебя и президентства в сборной.  
Президент. Звучит-то как гордо. Одернул себя, а нечего звездить, вон, Млада вспомни, высоко взлетел, все нарадоваться не могли.  
Стыдно стало, позвонить нужно, узнать, как у него там дела, или вон у Драго спросить… Где кстати его черти то носят?  
Вместо Драго обнаружил за стойкой бара Матею.  
\- Привет… - он тянется с объятьем, влажные губы оставляют на твоей щеке след, от него пахнет парфюмом – мужским и женским, а глаза как у старого загнанного пса, отслужившего своё. Одет как мальчишка, все молодится, кольцо с пальца так и не снял, дурак.  
Как есть дурак, так снесло бедняге крышу после Китая, что, не зная, куда себя деть, испортил все то, что оставалось в его жизни – крепкий брак. Эмилия не стальная, и ее терпение кончилось бы… А тут трое детей…  
Выпили. Матея кивает, и бармен ставит новые стопки.  
\- Почему ты не в Брауне?  
Усмехаешься:  
\- Новенького захотелось…  
\- А здесь все по-старому… - пожимает он плечами.  
Тяжелая рука на плече – это Драго, обдает своим парфюмом, объятие, блестит бриллиант в его ухе, отражает вспышку, когда вас фотографируют. Потом он уберет прессу-фотографов из клуба, но сейчас, пока всё чинно-блинно, можно сделать пару снимков. Опять напишут, что ты в клубе, опять напишут, что у Драго аншлаг, опять напишут, что Матею видели с очередной девицей, да где же Марина Тадич, мать её?  
Стаканы звякают стенками друг об друга, водка холодная, нос щиплет от резкого запаха.  
Лола танцует с какой то девицей, Воислав там же, все обнимаются друг с другом – знакомые, бывшие игроки, тренера, певцы, артисты. Тебе смешно – откуда на один Белград столько певцов? Словно со всей бывшей Югославии собрались.  
Тосты один за другим, за мать-Сербию, за сборную, за успех, за Партизан. Матея смеется, что мол сейчас Драго пьет с вами за гробарей, а через неделю будет также поднимать здравицу за Звезду со Станковичем и его кумом. Драго смотрит на него как удав на кролика и только улыбается.  
Какая то мамзель сует тебе руку в карман. Намек недвусмысленный, там салфетка с номером телефона. Если б ты их оставлял, хватило бы стадион ими выложить. Пусть лежит в кармане, утром будет лежать в ведре. У тебя нет желания в отсутствие супруги греть чью-либо постель.

К концу вечера Матея пьян в стельку, Драго такой же, но держится молодцом – мало того, что на ногах, еще и улыбаться умудряется и не подраться ни с кем. Характер ему в Испании таки подпортили.  
Мелькает знакомое лицо, обдает удивлением – Адем. Адем Льяич. Тот самый мальчишка, который в один месяц взбесил двух тренеров. Драго его не видит, сидит с Матеей, они о чем-то спорят.  
Мальчик не один, с ним под руку грудастая девица. А ну и Бог с ним, главное, чтобы говорил поменьше, и хорошо, что Миха в такие места не ходит.  
Хоть и обещал себе работу с отдыхом не мешать, а в голову снова мысли о сборной полезли – ну пропадет же талант, и талант то огромный. И что ему в голову взбрело – Михайловича сердить, знает ведь не понаслышке, какой нрав у рулевого сборной. Сам же с ним во Фьорентине играл…  
Странный он, этот бошнячок…  
\- За нас, а?  
Последний тост, Матея опрокидывает стопку в рот, его пухлые губы горят, горят глаза, щеки, такого одного отпускать страшно – натворит дел. Драго всё улыбается.  
\- Я за ним присмотрю… - и приобнимает Кежмана. Тот только фыркает и ругается на друга вполголоса.  
Когда ты говоришь, что тебе пора, уже раннее утро и все разъехались, остались только бармены да пара охранников, ждущих, когда же наконец можно сдать помещение. Драго к твоему удивлению остался до самого конца, привалился к барной стойке, смотрит лениво по сторонам, он хмельной, а в тебе хмеля уже ни грамма нет – все выветрилось.  
Отдохнуть не получилось, ты выходишь на улицу, шаришь в карманах пиджака, натыкаешься на салфетку и усмехаешься, достаешь сигарету и закуриваешь. 

Парковка подземная, для ВИП-персон.  
Для кого-то этот вечер не прошел бесследно – слышишь всхлип и заглядываешь за угол, сигарета летит на бетонный пол и ты наступаешь на нее носком ботинка. Держась за стену, согнувшись в три погибели, стоит тот самый мальчишка.  
Адем.  
Его рвет, тело сотрясается, он хрипит и в перерывах между приступами стонет что-то тихо. Наверняка мать зовет или Бога – как и все в такие минуты. Мать далеко, а Бог высоко, он тебя не услышит, Бог не любит пьяниц, хоть и хранит их, как и младенцев.  
Придерживаешь его голову, достаешь из кармана ту самую злосчастную салфетку, вытираешь его рот. Он благодарит вполголоса, даже не смотря, кто подошел к нему, делает пару шагов в сторону и снова сгибается.  
"- Молодежь. – сказал бы сейчас Драго. – Пить не умеют, играть не умеют, вот же слабаки…"  
Он часто это повторяет, когда кого-нибудь друзья уносят из клуба под руки.  
Чешется язык сказать мальчишке, что ему повезло, что ты не грабитель или не психопат какой-нибудь, но он все еще стоит, скорчившись, прислонился к бетонной холодной стене и хрипит. Это ж надо было так надраться…  
\- Адем… - зовешь тихо. – Идем. Идем, я помогу тебе…  
Он что-то бормочет в ответ, и ты разбираешь «Никто мне не поможет…»  
Слабохарактерные юнцы. Натворят ерунды, а потом плачут, что расхлебать не получается.  
Он выпрямляется, утирает рот все той же салфеткой, бросает ее, шмыгает.  
\- Здрасьте… - говорит и улыбается пьяно.  
Когда он сидит в твоей машине, ты задаешься вопросом – для чего ты это делаешь? А самое главное – для кого?  
Вспоминаешь Англию, Бирмингем, холодный и неприветливый, а может казавшийся тебе таким из-за твоей же глупости. Как ты нажрался в одном из пабов и тебя вытолкали на улицу, никому не было дела до того, за кого ты играешь, а может владелец был фанатом команды-соперника. И ты валялся на улице в каком-то закоулке, пока полисмен вежливо не попросил тебя встать и идти домой. Дома у тебя не было, был отель, и ты пары слов то связать не мог по-английски. Но мужик обошелся с тобой по-человечески, вызвал такси и на следующий день ты не слышал от тренера выговоров, да и в газеты ничего не просочилось.  
Жизнь научила отдавать долги.  
\- Ты где живешь?  
Он молчит, отвернувшись и ты понимаешь, что он спит. Усмехаешься и поворачиваешь ключ.

Ты редко здесь бываешь, потому что обычно ночуешь дома, правда в последнее время твои ночи в ресторанах и клубах – с сильными мира сего, которым нужно отдавать дань уважения. А проще говоря – вместе выпить. Супруга все понимает, не жалуется, просто просит беречь себя. Кому еще так повезло с женой?  
Пятиэтажный дом, тихий обычный двор, есть место на парковке, где оставить машину. Она у тебя неброская, не шикарные авто этих сопляков, тратящих деньги на пустяки. И ты таким был, но ты научился жить по-другому. Может быть, и они научатся.  
Его снова рвет на улице, матерясь сквозь сжатые зубы, ты втаскиваешь его в квартиру и почти волоком тащишь в ванную. Он долго стоит там, просто склонившись над раковиной, моет лицо и полощет рот. Выходит из ванной бледный, мокрый, глаза запали, рот опух. Ни тени его привлекательности. Обычный больной ребенок.  
Кашляет, садится на диван, тут же приваливается к валику подлокотника. Что-то бормочет, подходишь ближе, наклоняешься.  
\- Спасибо… - повторяет он.  
\- Не за что. – так же тихо отвечаешь. - Тебе нужно лечь. А то опять блевать начнешь. Ляг на бок.  
Ему сложно даже привстать и ты осторожно кладешь его на диван, подсунув под голову свернутый плед. Он лежит с закрытыми глазами, ресницы вздрагивают, он тяжело дышит.  
Какого черта ты притащил его сюда?  
Идешь на кухню и варишь кофе. Медленно, не торопясь, открываешь окно, куришь и пьешь. Слышны птицы, скоро рассветет.  
Сколько ты так стоишь, уставившись в окно и смотря, как отползают сумерки, предоставляя место действий рассвету? Слышишь скрип дивана – Адем поднял голову, сел медленно, застонал.  
А то. Похмелье будет твоими адскими муками, парень.  
Он видит тебя в проеме двери, встает и плетется, держась то за спинку дивана, то за стену.  
\- А можно мне воды?  
Пытается улыбнуться обкусанными губами. И перед тобой снова тот красавчик, мечта девчонок, талантливый игрок родного тебе клуба, маленький говнюк, разжегший в СМИ новую гражданскую войну.  
Он жадно пьет воду и через минуту его выворачивает в раковину. И так на протяжении получаса. Потом он с твоей помощью садится на стул и медленно тянет из чашки теплый сладкий кофе.  
\- Видать я в самом деле звезда… - тихо говорит он, наконец таки подняв голову от чашки. – Раз сам президент сборной за мной ухаживает.  
Вот дать бы ему леща.  
За все это время ты не проронил ни слова, двигался по кухне бесшумно, как тень. А теперь сел напротив него за стол, покачал головой.  
\- Ты что с собой делаешь?  
Молчит; улыбается, как дебил, и молчит.  
\- Что за выходки? Во-первых, почему ты в Сербии?  
\- У меня дисквалификация…. Забыли?  
Забудешь такое.  
\- И поэтому ты сорвался и приехал сюда. В клубе искать не будут?  
\- Я отпросился.  
\- Ну-ну…  
\- Не верите? Позвоните синьору Коньиньи…  
\- Не буду я никому звонить… - отодвигаешь чашку. – Буду полагаться на твои слова…  
Он грустно усмехается.  
\- Не боитесь полагаться?  
\- Посмотрим. По какому поводу надрался?  
Снова молчит.  
\- Не думай, что ты один такой несчастный, у многих проблемы…  
\- А вы сами из-за проблем не нажирались? – парирует. Вот же сопляк.  
\- Нажирался, потому и пытаюсь вас, молодых, от такого уберечь.  
Фыркает тихо.  
\- Да отлично все, спасибо, что спросили, господин президент… - он улыбается тебе и становится еще красивее. – В клубе уже порядок. В сборную правда больше не вызовут, но это решение главного тренера и с ним обычно не спорят…  
\- Почему ты не пел гимн?  
\- Я не буду отвечать на вопросы без адвоката… - по-киношному говорит он и откидывается на спинку стула.  
Все-таки потрясающая у него внешность. Мусульманин из Санджака, а белёсей всех вас вместе взятых, губы, нос, скулы… А глаза… И вид обиженного ребенка, улыбнется – внутри что-то делается.  
Ты устал и хочешь спать, а предварительно прогнать этого засранца к чертям, которые его в этот мир принесли, поднимаешься из-за стола. Хочешь сказать, чтоб выметался и вдруг видишь его пальцы. Обцарапанные, ободранные, с обкусанными ногтями, руки обычного мальчишки, такого же, как твой сын. Понимает, что не в самом выгодном положении и молчит, отведя взгляд. Ладно, хоть что-то понимает.  
\- Адем…  
Он поднимает голову и смотрит на тебя снизу вверх. Огромные глаза, невообразимого цвета, влажные, печальные.  
\- Иди, ложись спать. Допивай кофе и ложись. Я тоже устал. Потом я отвезу тебя домой.  
Он снова тебе улыбается.

 

Listen or download Sarajevo - Blackmill Remix for free on Prostopleer

В комнате чуть прохладно из-за раскрытого окна. Уснуть просто невозможно, хоть каждая клетка организма и ноет от усталости. Такие ночи не доведут ни до чего хорошего, осталось свалиться только.  
Шлепанье босых ног приводит в чувство.  
Адем стоит на пороге спальни в одних трусах, держится за дверной косяк. Молодое красивое тело, длинные ноги, плоский живот.  
\- Тебе плохо? – приподнимаешься на локтях, а он кивает и проходит, садится на край кровати рядом с тобой. - Полежи, пройдет.  
Не знаешь куда деться, а он продолжает смотреть тебе в глаза, словно испытывает на прочность. К своему неописуемому ужасу ты понимаешь, что твоя прочность это миф.  
\- Почему вы мне помогаете?  
Кажется, что его губы не двигаются, но этот вопрос звучит у тебя в голове громко и ясно.  
\- Потому что…  
Ты не знаешь что ответить. Что обязан помогать таким как он? Что ты помнишь себя таким же бунтарем? Что просто этот мальчишка тебе нравится в самом хорошем смысле этого слова.  
Вместо этого ты невпопад говоришь:  
\- Твоя подружка будет тебя искать…  
А он абсолютно серьезно отвечает:  
\- Нет у меня подружки.  
И тянется к тебе, обхватывает твое лицо ладонями, заставляя наклониться, почти кладет голову к тебе на плечо и медленно и нагло целует тебя. Приоткрывая твой рот своим языком, влажно, жадно целует.  
Придвигается еще ближе. Трогает твои волосы, затылок, от прикосновений кожа покрывается мурашками, а он коротко стонет в твой рот, кладет твою ладонь к себе на поясницу, словно подсказывая, что делать.  
Он словно управляет тобой, как кукольник марионеткой, он напорист и от его красивого тела идет жар, которым легко заразиться.  
Где твои мозги, Саво?  
Подминаешь его под себя, наваливаешься, а он словно только этого ждал – обвивает тебя руками и ногами, гнется так, что прижимается к тебе еще ближе, запрокидывает голову назад, изгиб шеи так и просит поцелуя, адамово яблоко дергается, ты чувствуешь пульс под губами.  
Притормаживаешь на поворотах и безумие словно делает два шага назад, ну, или полтора.  
Ты, наверное, очень тяжелый, Адем дышит, выдыхая через рот, у него краснеют щеки, ты то наверняка весь уже горишь, как помидор.  
\- Нет… - выдавливаешь, когда он гладит тебя по груди, ведет пальцами вниз до пупка и еще ниже.  
Он не слушается - этот чертов ребенок вообще слушается хоть кого-нибудь? – поглаживает твой член и преданно смотрит в глаза.  
Это очень неправильно, это большая ошибка, и, ты гонишь от себя эту мысль, грех. Он мальчишка, почти ребенок, он тебе в сыновья годится.  
Что он вытворяет – ты даже думать не хочешь, где он этому научился, но он переворачивается под тобой, жмется спиной к твоей груди, трется затылком о твою ключицу.  
Честно, и у тебя такое бывало, но так давно и ты стараешься не вспоминать о том пьяном угаре, комнате одной на двоих и его безумных глазищах, таких же, как у этого пацана, длинных руках на твоей спине и кудрях, разметавшихся по подушке.  
Ты неуклюж, словно девственник, а он прогибается в спине, помогает тебе, направляет и сдавленно стонет, когда ты прижимаешь его своим весом к кровати, входишь медленно, а после начинаешь трахать его, быстрее, как он и просит, стонет, вскрикивает. Ему больно, а тебе жутко, что внутри еще остались такие чувства; Адем заводит руки за голову, гладит твой затылок.  
Потом ты долго целуешь его меж лопаток, его красивую спину, словно просишь прощения, а он лежит, выравнивая дыхание и гладит тебя по бедру, словно это ты нуждаешься в утешении.  
Ты всё не можешь уснуть, не может и он, сворачивается под одеялом за твоей спиной, прижимается, греется, хоть на улице уже светит солнце и день обещает быть жарким.  
Тебе хочется курить и задавать вопросы, на которые он отвечать не будет.  
\- Почему ты гимн не пел?  
Он издает странный звук.  
\- Дурак потому что… - слышишь ты из-за спины. 

Он все-таки засыпает, ты встаешь, преследуемый ночным виденьем, смотришь долго на него, потом прикрываешь одеялом и идешь на кухню.  
Куришь и пьешь кофе, а потом выбираешь из списка контактов в мобильнике имя и нажимаешь на кнопку вызова.  
Набираешь побольше воздуха в грудь и…  
\- Привет, Миха, тут разговор есть.


End file.
